Wish upon dust
by Reddragonslayer
Summary: Naruto get's his hands on some special dust that grants anyones wishes.
1. Default Chapter

Stardust

Chapter one naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN naruto

Summary, naruto gets his grubby little hands on some stardust. Also known as wishing dust. Not knowing what it will do he keeps it because it looks funny wait until he makes his first wish.

This is my first time on a Naruto Fan ficton so try to enjoy if you want to comment on what naruto should wish next then put it in the review.

It was a bleak day in the town of konohagaru were many people are inside due to the rain one remained out side. It was but the infamous Naruto Uzimaki.

"Rain how i love the rain" Naruto danced about on the puddles in bear feet because it was fun. As naruto finished one of his spin dance moves his eye caugh a very picular man. Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"Ummm... HELLO OVER THERE!" he yelled at the person at the stand that had appeared from nowere.

"Well hello there young lad would you like to buy some stardust of me?" he asked with a smile on his face

" how much?" Naruto looked at the massive amount of bags behind him.

'' 30 yen for a bag there is really no need for it so im trying to get rid of it so hows that sound?" He glared at naruto for a moment

" HMmm 4 bags 30 yen each 30+3060+3090+30120 yen here i'll take it all" He said with a wide smile on his face as he placed the money on the desk and recived his four bags of star dust. Naruto turned around waved goodbye and went on home to see what he could put the dust in.

As Naruto scrounged through all the bags looking for a large vase or bottle to put it in he dropped a bit on the floor and sneezed all over it.

"Man i wish this place was claner." He said. without one blink the room was as tidy as possible for naruto.

Naruto looked around. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled looking at the spic and span house of his.

"owell less cleaning for me." Naruto smirked at the house and did a dance in the new space not even bothering to care to wonder how his wish cam true. He then turned around picked up a very large see through vase and put all the stardus inside the vase. As he pouerd the golden white dust into the vase some spilled onto his nose and he sneezed yet again blowing the dust all over the room. "hmmm..." Naruto said recounting the incedent of the room cleaning he made another wish to confirm his suspicuns

" I wish..."

END

HA ha haha now if you read this you have to wait for the next chapter to see the wish. I know that i need to work on the length of my chapters so don't comment on that. Also it doesn't take as long for post cause they are short. unless i get writers block if so you'll get sumthing simalir to mystninja's writers block. Review so i can be inspired to write more of this fic i need insparation and people who like it ya know!


	2. wish upon dust chapter 2

Naruto is still not mine!

if it was i would be happy

Chapter 2

Just a stroke of bad luck

"I wish Sakura-chan was here in my house." He said with a smirk on his face. The wind blew through the window, but nothing happend. As naruto looked around his smirk slowly faded away into a frown. "O well I never thought it would work so I figured that I would try anyways." Naruto shrugged as he took one last glance at the room. Then left locked the door and headed out for traning.

Naruto arrived just on time like Kakashi had ordered but knowing he would be late he brought some amusment with him. A baloon! as he walked around little girls bounced up and down trying to take it from him but before that happend Naruto had alread moved away or there mothers yelled at them. "GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN and Sasuke." He said with half glee.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura replied and as usuall naruto got no replie from Sasuke. After many hours of waiting they started to get impatiant and Naruto was about ready to call a quits and leave for the day off Kakshi had arrived. " Now because of naruto's action of almost leaving you have to do 100 laps around the boarder of the city. :) have fun with it." He said with what seemed to be a ery wide smile under his mas. It was as if that was what he was waiting for.

After many laps and tiring movment of the legs Naruto had finally finished his laps. "Phew, Boy was that tiring." He stated bluntly.

"You'd figure we did 100 laps." Sasuke panted back as his hand rested on his knee's. as he had just finished off his. Sakura still had about 10 to go because she only jogged so she had energy left by the end of the whole thing.

Naruto has gone to get some ramen at his favourite ramen bar. "Sorry Naruto were closed for today we have to go out of town we are packing right now." Said the shop keep with a semi frown

"ok.." Naruto sighed as he turned around to go home. "What bad luck." He sighed again.

Naruto looked at his stardust dissapointedly and then looked away. As though he was shunning it. "why didn't you work?" he asked the dist as he walked around the room trying to find some food to eat. When he pulled out some misu ramen he put some water into the kettle and it started to boil. After his cup of ramen he went to bed so he was as ready as he could be for next day. Naruto was in bad shape from running so much when Kakshi made them do 100 laps.

End

You thought he had found out huh? well did ya? turns out that you were wrong didn't het enough ideas for my wish so i made it not work THE POWER OF THER AUTHER! muwahahahaha. The question is why does it not work? YOULL FIND OUT! ha ha

reddragonslayer


	3. The real third chapter wish upon dust!

Wish upon dust Chapter 3

How does this dust work?

This fiction is really fun and i really hope you enjoy it as well keep up the reviews

It was another swealtering hot day and not one person except naruto didn't have a hand held fan.

"uhhh." naruto moaned as sweat dripped down his face. He glanced over to his star dust and then looked away, he hopped up and walked out of the room, into the sun. "I need to find something cold!" Naruto shouted into the desolet streets. He then heard a splash of water and laughter, he galloped over to the are were the sound was coming from, to his suprise it was Sakura and Hinata talking about girly things.

"So hinata who do you like" At the arise of this question Hinata blushed and Naruto stayed to find out.

"well umm..." she said

"well who is it?" Sakura pressed

"Naruto-kun." her face wsa beyond red now.

"HUH?" naruto was very confused by this and he fell of the fence before he killed himself with confustion. Naruto had now come to the conclution that this is why she is always so nice to him. "Now I need to find something cold." and naruto pressed on.

After a hard day of searching for cold and bothering Sasuke. Narauto had come home to rest for the following day because they had missions ahoy!

Naruto sneezed on his vase and some of the dist came flying out of it.

"Damit i wish I had air conditioning." Naruto said. Ding Dong Naruto's door bell rang.

'' You are the random selected winner for the free air conditioner congragulations." Said the prize giver man. Naruto to excited to think that the irony in this was and set up his house cooler. With all this aside naruto finally sat down beside his wide varity of diffrent coloured dust.

"what does this stuff do!" naruto said with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He then glanced over at the time it was the same time yesterday that his freaky encounter with his room had happend to him. "O well." Naruto sighed and then went to bed.

FlAsH BaCk TiMe

"It will grant any wishhhhhh..." The old man said as he dissapeared into the wind.

"Wait a sencond..! He didn't say that!" Naruto yelled at his flash back. He shrugged and thought.. what if their was a limit to what he could wish time or something.

To readers amazment he can actually come up with this idea shrugs

Naruto waltzed of to bed. During narutos's sleep... The wishing dust changed colours, is it indecating something?

When Naruto awoke he got up in a flash and zipped over to his table were earler that morning he had put his ramen and **NOT** expired milk on the table. The boiling hot water sloshed around in the kettle as naruto brought it forwards to pour into the ramen cup. While this happend Naruto went and looked at the dust. He noticed a slight change in the colour by a tint or so from the previous night.

"HMM!" Naruto hummed aloud, he grabbed a small hand ful of the dust and then sneezed on it (just in case) "I WISH I WAS TALLER!" Naruto shouted

" Those things take time o little one." a voice replied "I cannot alter your hight it is unjust." the mystifyed voice said.

"huh? What is "JUST" then" Naruto mokked the man.

"I'll tell you what isn't, some feelings cannot be tampered with and neither can bodies, you cannot make somone do something aginst their own will and you cannot WISH someone to die!" The voice said. Naruto took note of all of this and half sighed at what the voice had just said. Naruto stood up and looked around.

"Why is it my wishes only work sometimes?" He said curiosity driving him with this question.

"Only one wish may be used a day." It stated plainly. Naruto looked in complete awe at the power he held before him. Lets think of the kind of wishes I can have. Naruto began to plot these on a paper starting with...

The end

I bet your starting to hate me for this huh? I let the people decide!

I have options also!

1. Make everyone in town cept girls love sasuke (will it work?)

2. Make Itachi come to th city and attack Sasuke

3. Make Hinata more open (is it allowed?)

4. Make Sasukes fan club follow him EVERYWERE (that is meant literally) into washrooms and things like that

5. Wish that all restrictions were taken away (that was never specified by me)

6. You decide with your own unique idea's


	4. wish upon dust chapter 4!

Chapter four

Fan club, a bloody night ahead

OR Hinata's courage

Not to many idea's so I used a few of mine.

It was a mid summers eve and Naruto sat outside star gazing. He yawnd, the water ducts in his eyes produced a bit of water and it slid down his cheek. He glanced at the time and walked over to his vial of dust to use for the coming week. He looked at the pinch he had in his hand and thought very carefully.

"I wish that Sasuke;s fan club followed him EVERWHERE." Naruto wished and then ble on his dust. It landed on the floor.

"It is not against their will so it can be granted. They would prefer to follow him everywhere." The voice said in return to the wish.

The very next morning you would wake up to hear two very loud bangs that were as loud as a shotgun hit your ear drums and many more of the fangirls fell to there death. Sasuke ran around with a military cap on, he also had Garaa, Neji and some other random ninja that was there. They all had weapondrey. Shot guns Bazookas and a few other weapons as well. Neji being one of a Sasuke warriors took three shots and hit 1 girl with all the bullets. The random ninja person picked the Bazooka and blew a bunch more into oblivion.

"HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE!" Sasuke yelled at Garaa who had just finished killing off a few more.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW.. THERE ARE OVER 60 OF THEM THOUGH!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke yelled over the gun fire

"THAAT IS HOW MANY I HAVE KILLED THEY JUST KEEP COMING!" A large grin spread across Garaa's face as he killed a few more of them.

Naruto could only stand in a hysteria of laughs as the pack of girls that seemed to be never ending slowy closed the gap between them. Naruto's face was more red than Garaa's afer his most gorey of kills.

"N-N-Naruto K-un!" A high pitched voice came from the distance. Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata from behind him.

"Yes?" He said

"The d d d dance i...s c-oming soon would you like to g-g-go woth me?" Hinata had finally managed to spew out. Her face was redder than Naruto's was just moments ago.

"What? hold on a second." He said to confront himself... After a few moments Naruto turned around and said "Okay sounds like fun." With Naruto's replie Hinata seemed to be incredibly relived at this. She gave Naruto a very small and hard to notice hug and ran off as happy as a humming bird.

"Mabey I should give hinata a bit of the wishing dust..." Naruto contimplated his thoughts as he looked around the room at the large amounts of dust that he had aquired.

"I should sleep it over." Naruto told himself. He read a fast story to himself. Put on his beanie hat and pajama's and layed down on his bed. His eye's closed and he hell deep as sleep.

The end

Should Hinata get the dust?  
Ok i need idea's gimme some songs for the dance up coming and some other stuff.

It is about 4:00 In tha morning i woke up and now im going back to bed so if it's a little sloppy don't mind really please im tired good night.


	5. Wish upon dust chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days before the dance

It was an average day in some ways and not in others. For instense for once in a life time Kakashi was not late for there get together.

"Ok Squad seven, since it is the day before the dance, all of the Konoha squad leaders decided to orginize a little game of capture the flag." Kakashi said with a smirk like shape eminating from his mask.

"The rules are simple. Get your oppents flag back to your base, you have to have your flag at your base as well and finally becarful because you can and will be attacked by creatures and other players if they are not on your team." Kakashi said

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all decided that they would stick together so nothing bad would happen.

"Oi Sasuke did you fix your problem with your fan club?" Naruto asked about ready howl into the morning sky with laughter. Sasuke made no replie and turned off and looked into the sunlight hoping it would distract him from Naruto's constant bothering.

"Okay SQUADE SEVEN OVER HERE!" Gai sensi yelled to them.

"You and squade ten are in my group with Lee, Neji and Ten-ten." He said to them

"You will also be accompanied by Kiba Hinata and Shino." He looked at the Hyuuga's quickly and then explained the rules and were they ere playing.

"The location is in a forest not to far off from here so make sure not to get lost, this is the biggest forest in all of the area, The flags have been placed at oppisite sides of the map so you know.. any questions?" Gai asked the listeners. No hands or voices came within sight or ear shot so he gestured them to follow him to the location of the blue flag.

"Seems we finally made it." Sakura panted with the remaing breath she had.

The whistle blew and they had already moved out after the flag. The 3 teams divided carefully and made a very swift plan. Naruto Sasuke and Hinata decided to go to the eastern regions to move in from a side angle while the others created a distraction and moved out of harms way back to the base. Neji lay in wait sitting by the blue flag.

Hinata Jumped through the trees just keeping up with the two in her front. They made there way to about mid way through until they came upon... A random group of Ninja on the other team. Sasuke immediatly moved into fighting positon as did Naruto. Hinata had just caought up with them and also pre pared to battle. Naruto did a faint operation and had two Kage bushin justsu's already made and caught two of them. Sasuke had already knocked out one of the others as did Hinata. They tied them to a tree and moved on.

About half an hour later the grup came upon a problem. Garaa was gaurding the flag.

"I can make a diverstion and you can make off with the flag, KAGE BUSHIN NOJUTSU!" Naruto did his favourite attack and moved one of them out. Garaa jumped to his feet with that look of annoyingce in his eyes. and moved off after the fake Naruto.

Sasuke jumped in after the flag and ran with it at top speed also accompanyed by Hinata who was to help at any and all costs from losing the flag. The realy Naruto went off to occupy the others with a few "new" Tricks he had learned with the Kage bushin. Naruto and about 30 replicants finaly acaught up to Garaa. The phyco man only smiled.

"YOU won't b doing that for long." Naruto said as all his clones and himself put his arms back. Another row of Naruto's had appeared. They all started doing the same thing.

"RANSENGAN!" A shout came from ten Naruto's as they were all thrown forwards and atticking all Garaa. A massive explosion went off and Garaa had been kicked out of the match and placed into intensive care by Kakshi immediatly. Even the powerful sand sheil's were not enough for Naruto's best attack.

After a long amount of time the game had ended in a tie it was 3-3. Sasuke Naruto and Hinata had scored the three for Blue team. The red team had all been scored by the same person Choji to everyones amzment. Then when ever he got the flag he would roll into a ball and spin off so no one could stop him.

There was a quick party at Kakashi's comminity centre being below were he lives. It had drinks and food as well as a few other games following up. Some of the players like Naruto from using to much chakara were in the hospital revitalizing there bodies for the dance in two days.

The end

hope you liked the pointless chapter


	6. wish upon dust chapter 6

Chapter 5

Day before the dance

Sakura walked the streets trying to find out who she could ask to the dance within the next day Sasuke would say no. "Should I ask Naruto?" Sakura said to herself. With a pause she decided it would be the best thing. "Besides not like he has anyone to go with." Sakura ensured herself. Still half wondering why she actualy is asking Naruto out.

Naruto was wandering around looking for somthing nice to wear in a random selected clothes store. He looked through every ounce of fabric there was in the store but nothing he could wear.

Naruto had noticed Sakura looking around for somthing in the shop so decided to see what she needed.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled over to the stranded ninja girl.

" Oh Naruto I was looking for you." Sakura replied

"HUH? me? why?" The consecutive questions came all at once.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" She asked. At this question Naruto jumped out of his skin, and ran all the way around the world twice and hopped back in.

"I would love to... but Hinata asked me to go with her a while back." Naruto said with a forced smile.

"Oh did she? well good for you Naruto." Sakura said softly to him.

"But! I do need help picking out a suit I could wear." Naruto asked her to help in a round about way.

"Sure Naruto I could do my best to help a fellow team mate." Sakura siged.

After a long hour of looking through different things they had narrowed it down to two items or Naruto would have to do something really strange. Both suits were similar to what Naruto was already wearing only a little bitmore tidy then the next. The two sat there looking at them. Finaly Naruto got up picked one and bought it.

"HMMMM were could my lovely Sakura-Chan be?" Rock said looking back and fourth from street to street. "I must be a MAN and ask HER to go to the DANCE with ME!" Rock emphisised key words within the sentence. He looked in every store and allyway in the city. He finaly decided to go knock on her door and see if she was there.

Knock knock knock, came from the door to Sakura's house. Sakura's mother asnered the door.

(who by the why you never get to see) "Umm hello! Is Sakura-Chan home?" He asked the lady standing before him.

"O yes would you like me to call her?" She asked

" Please do." Rocl said with his infamous wink, and smile.

"Sakura the door is for you!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"On my wayyy!" Sakura came down the stair's to see to her bemusment Rock Lee.

"Sakura-Chan would you honer me with a dance tomorrow." Rock said to the girl in her front.

After a moment of thought and accepting the flowers that he had offered she did not refuse the offer.

The end

Ok I still need a few more slow songs that can be used in the story and for the next to chapters (this one and chapter 7) no wishing dust will be used while I try and come up with some interesting ideas from you and MYSELF KEEP REVIEWING!


End file.
